Open Bar
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: NaruGaa...a club with lots of suggestive dancers...a certain red head catches the eyes of a blue eyed blonde...Seme!Naruto/Uke!Gaara...


_Okay so this was a request from my friend, Danny-poo. My first time actually writing a fic with a seme Naruto...And an Uke Gaara...Any who...please enjoy...and review...and favorite..yeah...you may read now..._

* * *

**Open Bar**

The lights were flashing. Hundreds of bodies were moving against each other as they moved rhythmically to the vibrating music. The way they would move against each other so sinfully. The music just pumped through them and they couldn't help but move to the beat. It was a sin that they gladly indulged in.

On the far right of the club stood a long bar were a few men and the occasional woman sat, drinking their sorrows away before getting up and swaying to the beat of the music. Those who did not participate in the activity just sat and watched the dancing people while fighting their inner turmoil's. They wanted to be on the floor, moving along with the steady flow of people, but something always held them back and they just sat there. Watching. One man In particular, could not keep his eyes off a particular dancer. The way he swayed his hips and blinked his lashes in a seductive manner had the man crossing his legs as an uncomfortable hardness started to grow between his legs, causing his already tight pants to only tighten more. The man tears his gaze from the dancer and turns around in his chair. He lifts his hand and gives the bartender a nod. Seconds later he had three tequila shots infront of him. Slowly he downed down the first one, liking the slow burn that slid down his throat. He then drank the second shot glass, the burn not as strong as the first but all the more pleasing. Drinking his final glass, he stands up and throws money on the counter and makes his way into the dancing crowd.

He started to dance to the beat and just let the music take over him. He closed his eyes and swayed his hips, not caring that he didn't have a dance partner. His golden locks swayed in vain as he moved from side to side. Today was a good day to come to the bar, seeing as it was a Friday. He just wanted to get lost in the crowd and dance to the music. He wanted to forget about the world and his problems, if only for the night. He just wanted to enjoy his freedom. So he got lost in the crowd and danced to the music. He forgot about the world and all his problems and he was enjoying his freedom.

He felt arms encircle around his waist from behind him as his body came flush against a more or less hard chest. He felt lips brush against his ears as the person behind him started to speak. "I saw you watching me" the smooth, elegant voice whispers, causing a chill to run down the blonde man's spine. "I've been watching a lot of people, you're going to have to be more specific on who you are" he mumbles back in a more virile voice. The man behind him chuckles lowly, causing the blonde man to shiver as the sound tickled his ears. "Turn around" the voice orders and the blonde man finds himself obeying. Blue eyes meet teal and they just stand there, looking at one another with penetrating gazes. Both looked over the other noticing the smallest of details that you could only see up close like this. The blonde looked at the man, who had velvety red strands of unruly locks. The blond himself had his own rowdy hair to go with the blueness of his eyes. "My names Naruto" the blonde says in an almost seductive manner. The red head hums and pushes his body flush against Naruto. "Gaara" was all he said before he started swaying his hips and dancing to the music, Naruto moving along to stay in close range of the gorgeous piece of meat dancing sinfully against his being.

The dancing could be called dirty with the way they grinded the other in a manner that screamed 'take me'. They moved in sync with each other, enjoying the occasional contact that both their members made against each other, causing both men to moan lowly. "You know, I only live five minutes away" Naruto whispered in a low, enticing voice. Gaara turns around and looks up at the blonde before something flickers in his eyes. He detaches himself from the blonde and makes his way to the exit, grabbing his coat. Naruto catches up shortly with the man and leads him to his apartment building. He could feel the excitement pumping through him as he neared his home.

The elevator ride was too slow for the blonde man's liking. "Maa, someone's impatient" Gaara's smooth, amused voice breaks through the soft elevator music. Naruto sends him a sheepish grin and leans against the elevator walls. He guessed he could wait for a few more seconds. The second the elevator door opened and they neared the blonde's door the red head had already latched himself onto the blonde in a fiery kiss. They stumbled to Naruto's door, not wanting to break contact. Naruto had the red head pinned up against his door, kissing all the oxygen out of him. He struggled to open his door and pulled himself away from the red head and quickly opened the door. The both scurry inside and the minute the door closed they were on each other again.

The blonde separates both their lips and kisses along Gaara's jaw, occasionally biting then licking to sooth the mark. He lowered his mouth and sucked and nipped along the red haired man's neck. Gaara's hands were in the blonde's hair, raking through silky locks of golden hair. Gaara removes his hands and starts unbuttoning Naruto's shirt, not liking the offensive clothing. Naruto, understanding what the red head wanted, lifted his arms as he let the red head slide the shirt off of him. Warm hands roam his chest, trying to find a suitable place to rest. The hands stopped moving and rested at Naruto's broad shoulders. Naruto tugs at the red heads tight fitting shirt before roughly pulling it off of the surprised man. The red head made a yelp as he stumbled a little bit but regained his composer. "Shall we go to your bed and continue this there?" The red head asks in a low voice. The blonde nods his head before slowly picking the man up, said man wrapped both his legs around the blonde's waist as he let him ravish his lean body.

Upon entering Naruto's room, he walks over to his bed and lowers himself and the red head on said bed. The action caused both of their clothed members to rub against each other. Both let out a low moan. They could only imagine how it would feel if they weren't wearing clothes at all. "I think we should get rid of those pants, don't ya think…Hmm?" Naruto whispers in the red heads ear causing a shiver to rake over his body at the lowness of the man's voice. He nods his head, not trusting his voice and lets the taller man discard both their clothing. The red head sat up and looked at the other man's body, his body heating up in anticipation. The blonde was also looking at the smaller body and licked his lips in a hungry manner. He just wanted to bury himself in the red head and make him scream in delight. He smirked as the red head blushed at his scrutiny. "I didn't take you for the shy type, Gaa-ra~" The blonde purrs out, his smirk widening as the red heads blush deepened. "No" Gaara denied. He only blushed because of the look the blonde had given him, a hungry, possessive look. He had been with many men but he had never gotten looks like this. Never. So he felt flustered and the blonde confronting him just made him flush deeper. Naruto chuckles causing the red head to growl and pull him down as he meshed their lips together, tongues coming out to play with the other, a battle of dominance taking place to which Gaara submitted to.

The blonde explored the hot cavern that was Gaara's mouth, tasting every nook and cranny that was in his reach. Getting breathless he parts himself and travels down the smaller man's jaw then goes further down until stopping below an erect nipple. His hot breath ghosted over the small bud causing Gaara to shiver pleasantly. Naruto looks up at the red head, his eyes glazing over at the image that will forever play in his mind. Gaara had his head tilted. His lips were bruised and he had a light blush adorning his cheeks. His lips were parted as his breaths came out in laboured gasps. Naruto licked his lips before taking the pink bud in his mouth and giving it a harsh suck, causing the red head to arch his back off the bed. "Ahh!" The read head moaned. Naruto hummed, the vibration causing the red head to claw at his back as his breathing became heavy. Naruto abused the poor bud before pulling his mouth off with a loud 'pop'. He then encases the other nipple in his mouth and abused it until he felt it fit to leave alone. He then travelled further down the smaller man's body stopping by his navel and playing with the small hole. Then he travelled lower stopping to kiss the red heads inner thighs until finally coming face to face with his prize.

He grabbed the hard length in his hands causing the red head to whimper as he felt the need to buck up into the man's hand, but the blond restrained him and ghosted his mouth over the tip of the shaft. His tongue slid out of his mouth and playfully licked up the pre-cum. The red head gasped as he shut his eyes tight and brought both of his hands and rested them in the blonde's hair. Naruto licked the slit, causing Gaara to moan and shiver at the same time. His body felt like it was on fire. Finally the blonde engulfed the red heads length and started moving at a slow pace. The red head let out a loud yelp before moaning as his length was encased in a wet heat. The blonde only sped up his pace and soon the room was filled with the moans of the red head and the occasional humming that Naruto would make.

Naruto stopped his ministrations and quickly got something out of the table besides his bed. On closer inspection you could see that he was holding a small bottle of lube. He coated three fingers and travelled them lower until stopped at the smaller man's entrance, circling around the twitching hole. He started pumping the man's throbbing erection while slowly entering a lone finger in the tight heat. The man winced at the uncomfortable feeling that came from being stretched but let the man continue as he knew it would get better. Soon a second finger was added and started pumping in and out of his hole. He was a little impatient but waited as he knew it would hurt both of them if they didn't prepare him correctly. Soon three fingers were pumping in and out of him and he felt his orgasm approaching as his lower abdomen tightened pleasantly. But then the fingers pulled out of him and the hand around the dick left.

He whimpered at the loss but made no complaints as he felt something bigger prod at his stretched hole. Slowly Naruto slid himself in and hissed at the tightness. "Shit" he growled out as he tried to control himself. He just wanted to slam into the hole and claim the man below him as his. But he didn't because he didn't want to hurt him. Gaara on the other hand was clenching his eyes as the blonde slowly entered him. It was a little sore but it was nothing that he couldn't take. When the blonde was all the way in the red head he stopped his movements and let the red head adjust to his length. His breathing was ragged and it took all self-control to not pull out and slam back in.

"Move" Gaara hissed as he wiggled his ass a little, causing the blonde to growl out before he started moving at a slow pace, still not wanting to hurt the man. "Faster Damnit!" the red head ordered and the blonde complied. Soon the red head was screaming for him to move faster, harder and deeper. He was mewling like a kitten. Naruto sped up his pace and went harder, deeper, enjoying the sounds the red head would make. He then pulled all the way out and Gaara whined at the loss of contact before he arched his back of the bed and let out a loud shout of the blondes name as he slammed back into him hitting his prostate dead on. Naruto grinned and aimed his thrust in that direction and started abusing the bundle of nerves.

He himself felt his inners coil as his orgasm approached. He raked his hand between their bodies and grabbed the red heads throbbing erection and started pumping it in time with each thrust. A few more pumps later and the red head spilled his seed all over his stomach and in Naruto's hand with a loud shout of said male's name. His walls tightened around Naruto's cock and after a few more thrust the blonde spilled his seed inside the smaller man's ass. He thrusts a few more times as he rides out his orgasm, before collapsing on the red head.

They catch their breath, looking at the other with something shining in their eyes. The blonde then pulls out and rolls over onto his back and pulls the blanket over their naked bodies. He felt exhausted and pleased. He rolled onto his side and pulled the red head into his arms. "That was…" he didn't finish his sentence as he let out a yelp when the red head suddenly got up and pinned Naruto under him. "W-what?" was all the blonde managed to mumble. "It's my turn" was all the red head said before he started ravishing the larger male. "God how long can you go for?" the blonde says breathlessly. The red head doesn't reply and the blonde just sighs and lets the red head have his way.

Who knew someone so small could be so…_demanding_?

* * *

_Done and dusted! seriously hope you enjoyed it! yay! please review! you'll get a cookie if you do..._


End file.
